As shown in FIG. 27, for example, there exists a recording and reproducing apparatus 22 into which an MD 21 as a recording medium is inserted from the side of the front of the apparatus (direction of an arrow A) to a direction of an arrow B. Here, a side in the direction of the arrow A of the apparatus is referred to as a front-side section, a side in the direction of the arrow B as a backside section, a side in a direction of an arrow C as an upside section and a side in a direction of an arrow D as a downside section.
As shown in FIG. 28(a), conventionally, in the recording and reproducing apparatus 22, a cover 23 is provided to an opening 22a which is formed so that the MD 21 is inserted into the apparatus. The cover 23 can turn round an axis of turning 23a in a G-H direction in the upper section of the opening 22a, and a force is applied to the cover 23 in a direction of an arrow H by a spring, not shown, so that the cover 23 closes the opening 22a. As a result, the opening 22a is retained in the closed state shown by an alternate long and short dash line by the cover 23.
The description is given as to an operation of the cover 23. First, when the MD 21 is inserted in the direction B, the head of the MD 21 in an inserting direction is brought into contact with the cover 23. When the MD 21 is further inserted, the cover 23 is pressed by the MD 21 so as to start turning round the axis of turning 23a in a direction of an arrow G. Thereafter, when the MD 21 is inserted into the recording and reproducing apparatus 22 completely, an MD attaching mechanism, not shown, is operated, and the MD 21 moves downward so as to be attached to a recordable and reproducible position (FIG. 28b)).
At this time, the cover 23 is pressed by the applied force of the spring with it being in contact with the upper surface of the MD 21, and the opening 22a is in a half-opened state. A convex section 23b, whose projecting amount is larger downward, is formed on a front surface of the cover 23. When the MD 21 is inserted from the opening 22a, if the head of the MD 21 is brought into contact with a portion of the cover 23 which is near the axis of turning 23a, a force required for inserting the MD 21 should be strengthen. Therefore, the convex section 23b is provided in order to bring the head of the MD 21 into contact with a position of the cover 23 which is farthest from the axis of turning 23a.
In order to eject the MD 21, the MD attaching mechanism rises the MD 21 from the recordable and reproducible position in the direction C so that the cover 23 which is in contact with the MD 21 is turned in the direction G. When the MD 21 comes to such a height that the MD 21 can be ejected from the opening 22a, the rising is completed and the MD 21 slides in the direction A so that a portion of the MD 21 is ejected out of the apparatus. When an user takes out the MD 21, the cover 23 turns in the direction H by the applied force of the spring. Thereafter, the opening 22a is brought to the closed state.
When the MD 21 is not attached to the recording and reproducing apparatus 22, the inside of the apparatus is sealed, and thus dust, foreign materials, etc. are prevented from entering the apparatus.
However, in the above conventional arrangement, when the MD 21 is attached, the cover 23 is half opened, so that dust, foreign matters, etc. possibly enter the apparatus from the opening 22a.
Therefore, as shown in FIG. 29(a), it is considered that the recordable and reproducible position of the MD 21 is moved to the backward (the direction B) of the recording and reproducing apparatus 22 so that the MD 21 is brought to a position that the opening and closing operation of the cover 23 is not obstructed. In another way, as shown in FIG. 29(b), it is considered that the recordable and reproducible position is moved downward (the direction D).
However, in the former way, since the MD 21 should be further put into the inner part of the apparatus which exceeds a turning radius of the cover 23, a loading mechanism having a driving source such as a motor is additionally required for corresponding with a long inserting amount. Moreover, since it is necessary to at least enlarge the recording and reproducing apparatus 22 in the direction B, namely, its depth is enlarged, there arises a problem that a cost and a size of the recording and reproducing apparatus 22 are increased.
Meanwhile, in the latter way, since the MD 21 should be lowered to a position which exceeds the turning radius of the cover 23, it is necessary to at least enlarge the recording and reproducing apparatus 22 in the direction D, namely, its thickness is enlarged. For this reason, it is difficult to thin the recording and reproducing apparatus 22, and there arises a problem that a cost of the apparatus 22 is increased.